Fantastic Five
by HarryPotterFrek
Summary: Ava is a normal girl working with Reed Richards. She never thought much about space until Reed sealed a deal with Victor. Now, Ava gets to go to space with the others but what happens when the cloud is 9 hours early? Ava starts to develop powers like the others but she cant help but notice that hers are more powerful. And what happens when she catches a certain Hothead's eye?
1. Chapter 1: Sealed the Deal

No_ fire brigade, just Pyromania_

The lyrics to one of my favorite songs woke me up.

I reached over and grabbed my ringing phone, sighing when I saw the caller ID.

"Reed." I whined. "I was sleeping."

He laughed on the other line. " Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Meeting's in an hour."

"Ok. See you in five." I hung up the phone and threw it across the room, relaxing when I heard it hit my overstuffed bean bag chair.

Throwing the covers off, I stepped out of bed. I found the clothes I had set out for the meeting. A white button-up shirt with a black skirt and black flats. I was not wearing heels. Heels were uncomfortable and I never really found out how to wear them.

I pulled on some gray tights before pulling on my skirt. I decided against wearing a pencil skirt because I could never move it them and I hated dressing fancy. I would wear jeans and a t shirt if I could.

I tucked my shirt into my skirt while looking in the mirror.

The skirt hung to about my knees. It wasn't frilly but it wasn't tight either. It was the perfect contrast.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, letting a few curled strands hang over my face.

I applied a small amount of makeup. Mascara and some lip balm.

I grabbed my small black purse and threw my phone in it, heading for the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and quickly drank it to calm my stomach.

I used my elbow to press the elevator button. I tapped my foot anxiously.

Reed and I lived in the same building. He lived above me by about five floors.

One of the things about the Baxter I loved was the elevator music. They didn't play boring classical music like other hotels.

I exited the elevator into Reed's apartment exactly five minutes after I hung up.

Ben heard the elevator door open and looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He smiled when he saw me and stood up. I wrapped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Ben." I said, pulling away from the hug.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ava."

"Ben, don't get all soft on me now." I teased and he laughed.

Reed turned the corner. I turned towards him.

"What did I say, five minutes."

He looked at his watch. "It's been six minutes."

"That's because you didn't count when I actually got here." I pulled him into a hug.

Reed was still dressed in his lab coat.

"We need to get going." I suggested.

"Right." Reed said, heading towards the elevator.

"Uh, Reed." He turned towards me. I pulled at the collar of my shirt. "Lab coat."

He looked down at what he was wearing. "Oh." He pulled his coat off and threw it in my direction. I caught it and walked towards his lab.

After I hung his coat up, I followed them all to the elevator.

* * *

"Typical of Victor Von Doom to build a thirty foot statue of himself." Ben scoffed as we all looked at the colossal thing. It was indeed a statue of Victor but the face seemed, too perfect.

"Well, its obviously aimed at first-time visitors to create feelings of smallness, inadequacy." Reed explained.

"Good thing it aint workin'." I said.

"Reed, what are we doing here? This guy's fast food, strip-mall science." Ben spoke as we walked towards the entrance of the building.

"This wasn't our first stop in case you forgot. Besides, Victor's not that bad. He's just a little.." Reed turned to the statue. "larger than life."

* * *

Ben and I stood behind Reed as he explained his plan to Victor.

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds.." Holographic images displayed Reed's research. It made my head spin watching it spin and move around. "might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life. In six weeks, another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about the structure of the human genome. Cure countless diseases, extend human life, give kids a chance to live longer, stronger healthier-"

"Turn it off. Please." My heart stopped.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed rushed to say.

"No, I think you have." I was mentally reminding myself to breathe. "Same old Reed-always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back." Victor's cold voice rang through the air. "But dreams don't pay the bill, do they?" He tossed a magazine onto the table.

The cover displayed a picture of Reed with the caption, 'Reed Richards, Bankrupt.'

I swallowed. Reed had mentioned he was bankrupt but he dismissed the topic when it came up in a conversation.

"You remember, when we were in school we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain." Reed pressed a button on his remote that pulled up yet another image. "The storm is deadly but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside."

"So, its not just my money you want. It's my toys. Tell me, if NASA doesn't trust you, then why should I?"

Reed was taken back by this question. He looked at Ben and I.

"That's my job- to stay one step ahead, to know what other men don't." Victor moved from his chair and now stood against his desk.

Ben moved so he was standing next to Reed. "I cant take this."

"Ben, this is business. Just work."

"He's right, Ben- It is just business." A female voice said behind us. I turned around. Reed stiffened.

"I think you three know my director of genetic research, Susan Storm."

"One more thing he's got." Ben muttered to Reed.

Sue walked down to greet us.

"Hey Susie." Ben said as they hugged.

"Hey." She replied. "Oh, it's so nice to see you. How's Debbie?"

"Great." He responded as she pulled away.

"Great." She turned to me.

"Ava." She said as she pulled me in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's been way too long." I agreed, smiling at her.

She turned to Reed. Oh god. Reed don't fuck this up.

"Uh...how have you been?"

"Never better." Sue answered without a smile. She stuck her hand out and Reed hesitantly shook it.

He fucked it up.

"This isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Victor called out from across the room.

Reed spun around. "Oh no, not at all."

Sue had started to say something but Reed cut her off.

Victor walked over to us. "Then you are just in time to hear the great Reed Richards ask _me_ for help." He spoke confidently and that bugged me. "You made a lo of folks at M.I.T. feel like a junior high science fair so you'll excuse me if I savor the moment." He now stood next to Sue. A little bit too close.

"You back this mission and I'll sign over a fair percentage of any applications-" I grabbed his arm.

"The number is 75, and its applications and patents."

"What about his firstborn?" Ben asked with sarcasm.

"Ben." Reed scolded.

"Come on. Twenty-five percent of a billion is enough to keep the lights on a while, isn't it? Maybe even pay off your fourth mortgage on the Baxter Building. Deal?" Victor stuck out his hand.

Reed hesitated for a second but then shook Victor's hand.

"Well, then, to our future. Together. It's funny how things turn out, isn't it?" Victor moved closer to Sue, too close. Ben was tense but I couldn't blame him. Victor's presence made you uncomfortable.

Reed's eyes were glued to the ground. "Hilarious."

I packed everything for Reed. I clicked the case closed and handed it to Reed.

"He knew about NASA. Maybe he made the call to shut us down."

"Ben, think about all the people we can help if this works. Huh? Look, we got what we wanted. That's enough. A few days in space. It'll be great. What's the worst that could happen?"

Reed, Ben and I all stepped into the elevator. The metal plated walls screamed 'Asylum!'.

Just as the doors were closing, Sue slipped in. I stood in the back but I saw Reed tense up.

Just as I though things were going to be less awkward, Sue turned to Reed. "Reed, you should know that those solar winds have been picking up speed."

"I factored them into my coordinates." Reed answered as awkward as ever.

"Right. Of course you did. In theory."

They both turned away from each other and the silence hung over our heads like dead meat.

"It's a little different once you're out there." Sue broke the silence.

"I can assure you-" Reed started but Ben cut him off.

"When are we leaving?"

"I'll be scheduling the launch. You can call me in the morning for resources and crew." Sue produced a business card from her jacket and held it out for Reed to grab.

"I think I remember the number." Reed thought he had the upper hand.

"It's been changed." Reed's face fell as he reached out and grabbed the business card.

Ben cleared his throat next to me. Reed turned around and Ben moved his head towards Sue. He got the message and stepped back.

"I was hoping Ben could pilot the mission and Ava could record the research." I was good at writing things down. I always took notes for Reed because I was better at it than him.

"We already have a pilot on our payroll. But you're welcome to ride shotgun. Remember my brother Johnny?"

I heard about Johnny. Player of the year. Ben couldn't stand him.

* * *

I walked out of the cab with Ben and Reed.

Jimmy greeted us at the door.

"Hello Ava." He said with a genuine smile. Jimmy was the doorman in the lobby but he was like a lovable uncle. "How did the meeting go?"

"We're going to space!" I announced while hugging him.

He reached behind the counter and grabbed a small stack of letters. My mail.

"Thanks Jimmy." I called behind me as I stepped into the elevator with Ben and Reed.

* * *

I didn't bother to go back to my apartment. Reed didn't care if I stayed in his apartment. We were practically family.

I threw my purse on the chair and flopped down on the couch. Ben sat across from me in another chair. Reed darted to his lab to check his calculations one last time.

"I need a beer after that conversation. I could feel the awkwardness in the air." My voice was muffled into the couch.

Ben chuckled. "Same here Ava."

I stood and walked to the refrigerator and opened it, smiling when I saw two bottles of beer on the shelf.

I pulled them out and set them on the counter.

I twisted the cap off mine and carried them both back to the living room.

I turned to Ben and held up his bottle. A smile spread across his face and I tossed it through the air. Ben easily caught it and twisted off the cap. I took a swig of it and sat back on the couch.

"We're actually going to space." I said in disbelief and I took another swig of my beer, Ben following in suit.

"Yup." Ben said.

It didn't take us long to finish our beers. I placed the empty bottles in Reed's sink and picked up my purse.

"I'm heading down to my apartment." I called to Reed who was still in his lab. "Bye Ben, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ava."

I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for my apartment level.

I was welcomed by the familiar atmosphere of my apartment. I didn't even turn on the lights. I just wandered over to my bedroom and pulled off my fancy clothes, replacing them with a tank top and shorts.

I wiped off my makeup with a wet washcloth and pulled my hair out.

I practically jumped into bed and slowly fell in a restful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A new fic! I'm so excited! :D I love anything marvel and the fantastic four is included. I'm trying to make this original so it doesn't seem like she was just thrown into the story.

Bonus points if you know the song and artist from the beginning. :D

It takes hours to write a fic but only seconds to follow and favorite.


	2. Chapter 2: Swan Lake Suit

Reed, Ben and I stood on a ledge, watching a car and motorcycle drive closer and closer to us.

"Hand me the binoculars." I held my hand out in front of Reed. He waited a second, taking a final look and then placed the binoculars in my hand.

I leaned on the white railing as I brought the binoculars up to my eyes.

The image was blurry at first but my vision focused and I saw a blond guy, who I inferred to be Johnny, kissing the redhead in the car.

Not only was he a player, he was stupid too.

I watched as he sped ahead of the girl and closer towards us.

"Can't do it. Can_not_ do it." Ben put emphasis on the not in cannot.

"External S.R.B's, orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttle he flew-" Reed obviously wasn't getting the point.

"No! I cannot take order from the underwear model."

"An underwear model?" I laughed, still looking through the binoculars.

"Oh, come one, now." Reed tried reasoning with Ben but I knew that it wasn't going to work.

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking tow Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator."

"Youthful high spirits." Reed was wasting his time trying to reason with Ben.

"They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." I turned around and looked at the pair.

"I've heard stupid things, but never that stupid." I leaned back on the rail.

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?"

"Five times." Ben held up his open palm. He started to walk down the stairs of the tower.

"I had it at four." Reed said.

"This makes five." Ben yelled over his shoulder.

"He's right. This makes five." I said as I walked past Reed, winking at him to let him know it was only a joke.

* * *

I sat in a chair, playing with my necklace.

A woman came over the P.A. "Attention all personnel, commencing launch sequence in six hours."

I looked up to see Ben kneeling down by his bag, a brown book in his hand.

"Captain on the bridge!" Somebody shouted. Ben immediately stooped what he was doing and stood as straight as a board. I looked up from my necklace.

There was a flash.

"Digital camera- $254. Memory stick-$59. The look on your hard-ass former C.O's face when he finds out he's your senior officer-priceless." Johnny walked into the room dressed in a skin-tight blue suit.

I caught a glimpse of Reed smiling out of the corner of my eye.

Ben walked up to Johnny and unzipped the top part of his suit, I might add that his face was as hard as a rock.

"Thank you. That's so sweet."

"I can handle this ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or doing Swan Lake in these suits." Ben pulled a matching blue suit out of the brown closet to his left. "Who the hell came up with these?"

"Victor did." Sue walked around the corner just then. She was wearing her suit with her hair tied up in a neat bun. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs."

Reed moved the papers he had on his lap so he could stand.

"See now that means it keeps the hot stuff hot and the cool stuff cool." Johnny explained it to us as if we were children.

Reed's eyes ran up and down Sue's body.

"Wow. Fantastic." He exclaimed. Sue smiled proudly at his comment.

"A material made from self-regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Sue's face fell.

"Great minds think alike." She said with an obvious tone that Reed didn't hear.

She turned to Ben. "Here you go Ben." He took his suit from her pile.

"Thanks sweetie." He said back to her.

I stood and walked up to her.

"Ava." She said as I pulled my suit off of the stack.

"Thanks Sue."

"Reed." She said as she threw the suit at him.

I walked past Johnny to get to the changing rooms. I could feel his stare burning into my back.

* * *

I found the changing rooms by following the signs posted on the wall. I chose a locker from the few that were there.

I pulled my jeans off and placed the in the locker. I slipped off my t shirt, leaving me in my sports bra and underwear.

I saw my suit hung up on a hook and I scrutinized it from a distance. I really didn't want to put it on, but I didn't really have a choice so I put it on anyway.

The suit conformed to every curve on me and I feel a little self-conscious about how much the guys were going to look at me, especially Johnny.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A short chapter this time. I apologize. :)

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fantastic Four only Ava.


	3. Chapter 3: Orange Cloud

The launch went without a hitch. Despite being a little shaken up, everyone was fine.

"E.T.A till cosmic event, nine hours." Victor walked in front of us in the hall.

I walked next to Ben.

"If your good, maybe next time Daddy'll let you drive." Johnny said. He was way too cocky and full of himself.

"You keep talkin', there wont be a next time." Ben was starting to talk like me. I'm from south and I had a slight southern drawl.

We walked together down the hall. We found the bridge and my mouth dropped open in awe.

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Sue said, walking around the bridge.

"Is it safe?" Ben called out.

"The shields on the station should protect us." Reed walked up and stood to Ben and I. There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Should?" Ben questioned.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Victor walked up to us just then. Great. (**Note the sarcasm**) I wasn't 'fond' of Victor. "Getting paranoid in your old age."

My grip on the railing tightened. If your going to insult someone, insult me. **Not** my friends.

"Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready Ben." Reed ended the conversation before I said something I wouldn't be able to take back.

"I see your still doing all the heavy lifting. Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you." Or so I thought.

"He does the talkin', I do the walkin'. Got it?" Ben was tense and he almost spit the words in Victor's face.

"So, take a walk Ben. Actually, If you'll all excuse me, I need to borrow Susan for a moment."

Reed looked to the floor. "Sure." He said.

We turned around and heading for the door.

"Reed, I swear I'm gonna kill him." I told Reed once we were out of earshot.

* * *

Johnny and helped Ben get into his suit.

I fitted his helmet on and latched it into place, so it didn't come off in space.

"Please don't tell me your guy is trying to rekindle things with my sister again." Johnny said as he latched the back of Ben's suit into place.

"Of course not. It's strictly business."

"Yes, well, his eyes say differently, don't they?" Johnny was pressing buttons on the arm of Ben's suit.

"He has a point." I said while pressing a few buttons on a screen by the airlock.

"Hey. Two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben went deep.

"Wow, , that's deep. Let's think about that." Leave it to the playboy to ruin a deep moment. " You got Victor-more money than god, stud of the year and you got Reed, worlds dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. That's a real toss up."

Ben walked out into the air lock. I grabbed the container of plants from off the floor, latching the clip onto his sleeve.

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind." Ben replied.

"Don't wander off now, boy." Jonny stepped out of the airlock. I double checked some of the latches.

"You're good to go." I patted Ben's shoulder as I stepped out of the airlock.

Johnny pressed a button on the screen. "Securing air lock." A computerized voice said. He moved so he was standing next to me. He mock saluted as I gave Ben two thumbs up.

Ben responded with one thumbs up and Johnny did two.

The door opened. I was immediately mesmerized by how beautiful the Earth looked from space.

I leaned against the glass, with my arms crossed.

"I've always wanted to go to space. It's every little kid's dream besides being the president." I looked at Johnny, who was looking me up and down. I groaned. "Why did I think I could have a decent conversation with you?"

"What? It's not my fault you cant handle me." He spoke with an annoying confidence.

"Can't handle you? Can't handle you?!" I was beginning to get angry. "You are a playboy. A man whore. You sleep around with any girl who is dumb enough to let you in their pants."

"The people I sleep with is none of your concern."

"Isn't it? You talk about them like their socks. Wear them one day then get rid of them but only when you run out clean laundry you'll stay with one."

He was shocked and he backed up a bit but then a smirk came over his face. He leaned on the glass next to me.

"You know, you're really hot when you're mad."

If looks could kill, he'd would have bled out by now. I shot him a glare.

I knew by now that Ben had heard the entire conversation because I could hear him laughing in my earpiece.

Johnny was unfazed at my glare and he moved closer to me. I now stood with my back to the glass.

I tried my best to ignore him. I pulled a strand of hair out from my ponytail and twirled it around my finger.

"Your really hot. Wanna make out?"

I turned towards Johnny's smirking face. I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him but I pressed my hand into his face, forcing his head back.

"In your dreams." I walked over to the screen and scanned Ben's vitals.

"Don't you mean, in your dreams?" He quickly regained his composure from the failed kiss.

Reed ran in, gasping for breath. "Ben, get inside now!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I ain't done arranging your flowers yet, egghead."

"Ben, turn around!" I looked where Reed was talking about. My gaze met a big orange cloud.

"Fucking hell." I muttered.

"Guys, I'm not going to make it." Ben said.

"You gotta jump!" I screamed. I didn't want to loose one of my best friends. "It's the only way!"

Ben turned and jumped off the platform.

The orange cloud was getting closer and closer.

"Come on, Ben. You got this!" Johnny actually showed compassion.

"Johnny, get ready to close the portal." Reed said. Johnny moved over to the screen, ready to press the button.

A stream of orange light slammed into Ben, forcing him onto the glass.

"Ben!" I screamed, slamming my hands onto the glass. He sunk down and I followed him. "Ben!" I was knocking on the glass, trying to get a response.

Orange light streamed through the portal door, burning it. The energy forced through, slamming into Reed and I.

I was blinded by the light. I closed my eyes, the blast knocking me off my feet. It seemed as if I was floating.

The pain was tremendous. It radiated through my body, gathering at my head. I screamed from the pain. I was hit in multiple waves, each adding to the pain I felt.

I heard voices in my head. I registered Johnny's and Reed's. The voices got stronger with each wave but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

The cloud passed and I was thrown against a wall. Painfully, I might add. I felt my head bleeding. I could faintly hear voices around me thanks to the ringing in my head.

I could barely register a pair of hands shaking me.

"Stay awake!" They yelled and I could see that their eyes were drooping as well.

My head rolled to the side and I gave in to the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been traveling recently and the wifi sucked so I wasn't able to update my stories very well.

I already have an idea of her powers, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to leave it in the review section. Or, if you have a name for her to match her powers. I will be willing to private message someone her powers if they have an idea of her name.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fantastic Four, only Ava.


	4. Chapter 4: Symptoms

Beep Beep Beep.

Beeping rang in my ears.

Beep Beep Beep

It didn't stop. I struggled to open my eyes.

I finally managed to gather enough strength just to open my eyes. I was met with a bright, white light. I tried to lift my hand to cover my eyes but something restricted my arm.

I let my arm drop back onto whatever I was laying on.

I looked around once my eyes adjusted to the light. There was a figure standing at the end of my bed, their back to me. I took notice of the black hair, ending just before the collar of their shirt.

"Reed?" I mumbled, just loud enough to hear.

He turned around, his face showing the stress he was in. The creases on his forehead smoothed over when he saw my face.

"Ava." He said, walking quickly over to the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my small figure. I could only raise my arms so they barely touched his back.

"How...how long was I out?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Four days." He replied. (**I'm delaying their powers for a day so she could be out for a day longer than the** **others**.)

"Four days?" I repeated in shock.

"Everyone else is already up. You should come out, we've been worried sick. All of us, well most of us."

I heard his voice in my head. _Everyone except Johnny but he only likes Ava for her looks._

"What?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely. "I didn't say anything."

"But I thought I heard...' I let the topic drop. I was just going insane from being around Johnny too much.

Reed stood from where he sat on the bed. "Meet us outside." He said as he walked towards the door, closing it after he left.

I stood on my shaky legs, finding the mirror.

I looked at myself. Everything was still the same. My brown eyes, mid-back length brown hair, all my features were there.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A black tank top with a pair of grey shorts. The nurses must have dressed me.

I quickly dragged a comb through my hair before opening the door to find the others.

I pulled the leather jacket from the chair in the corner and threw it on over the tank top I was wearing. I didn't want to give Johnny too much to stare at.

* * *

I found the others after I finished wandering though the halls.

I opened the glass door and stepped inside. Ben looked over, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. He stood in a hurry and ran over to hug me.

I welcomed his hug and we embraced for a couple seconds before he pulled away.

"Are you okay? You've been out longer than us."

"I feel fine, just a little out of it."

I sat with the others at a table. We laughed and talked for at least an hour.

"No, let me tell the story! Let me tell the story!" We were all laughing now.

Ben placed a hand over his stomach. His face suddenly twisted.

"Are you alright?" Reed asked.

"Bad shrimp. Think I'd better go lie down. Excuse me." Ben got up from the table and walked towards the door.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air.

My head pounded. I lifted my hand up to hold my forehead.

"My head is throbbing. I need some fresh air." I stood from the table, leaving Sue and Reed alone.

I stood out on the balcony, holding my throbbing head. There were voices, in my head. Voices that belonged to people I did not know. I recognized Sue's and Reed's but the others were indistinct to me.

There was a sharp pain. A searing pain. I screamed and collapsed on the ground, holding my head. It felt as if my mind was ripping apart.

I was panting now. The pain didn't stop. It was getting stronger. I felt helpless as I laid on the ground, clutching my head.

I heard the others talking inside.

"Oh my god, Ava." Reed ran over to where I was laying.

Johnny and him lifted my frail figure off the ground. They both supported me with their shoulders.

I could only barely walk.

I felt awkward under Johnny's grasp because he was half naked with a pink jacket on his lower half.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered out DNA." Sue said as Johnny moved from under my arm so it was only Reed carrying me.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Reed argued. "We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap.

"Woah! Guys, look!" Johnny exclaimed. Sue and Reed spun around to glare at him. I only managed to move my head a little.

There was a flame sitting on his thumb. He snapped his finger and it went out. Reed's eyes widened as Johnny snapped his fingers again and the flame returned.

"Now picture that, but everywhere! It was everywhere! What?" He asked, but he was more excited than the rest of us.

Sue looked at Reed. "The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." He admitted.

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. "Cool!" He exclaimed. "And you know what guys? I think I was flying."

"We need to find Ben." I said weakly.

We walked down the hall in the direction of Ben's room. Reed carefully let me down so I could try to walk on my own.

I carefully limped behind the others, my head still pounding.

Johnny continued to play with the flame on the tip of his finger.

"I said cut it out, Johnny." Sue said in an annoyed tone.

"Still getting the hang of it." He said, still playing with the flame.

Reed fumbled with the door. He banged on it when he discovered it was locked. "Hey, Ben! It's Reed."

Sue was finally fed up and she spun around to face Johnny. "Stop." She commanded.

"All right." Johnny said, letting the flame dissipate.

"All right?" She asked, in an annoyed fashion.

"Yes."

"God." She exclaimed.

"God." He repeated as if he was mocking her.

"What's wrong with you?" She was on the brink of yelling.

"What?"

I leaned against the wall, my eyes closed, listening to the conversation.

"Sue, do you know the code?" Reed asked, looking into Ben's room through the window.

They banged on the door and yelled for Ben to open up.

"Hey, does anyone have keys to these doors?" Johnny yelled down the hall.

Sue was trying to punch in the code to the door but it didn't work.

"Anybody?" Johnny yelled.

I felt helpless as I leaned against the wall, clutching my pounding head.

Reed looked at his hand. He sunk down to his knees, his gaze never leaving his hand.

He laid his hand down by the door.

I thought I was going crazy from what I saw. I saw Reed's hand stretching under the door. He managed to unlock the door. He pulled his hand out from under the door and it quickly regained it's normal shape. Almost like rubber.

I stood gaping at him.

And as soon as the pain started, it stopped. My head stopped aching, it felt as if it didn't happen.

I was able to stand and walk normal.

"That's gross." Johnny said, looking at Reed.

There was a massive thud from inside the room. Reed flung open the door and we all followed him inside.

"Ben?" I asked, my voice no longer weak.

There was a section of the wall missing. A big section.

"Look!" Johnny said. He repeated the same word over and over as if we didn't hear it.

"What is that thing?" He asked, pointing to the orange thing moving through the forest.

I took notice of the computer monitors on the wall. All of them read, 'Error'.

"Guys." I pointed to the monitors. "His BMI is through the roof."

"What's going on? What happened it here?" Victor's cold voice cut through the air.

All of us spun around to face him. Sue took a few steps towards him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scrapes, that's all." He held his hand up to blow off the question.

"Ben did this. He's had some kind of exposure to the cloud." Reed explained.

"We all have, um, different symptoms." Sue added. _Besides pain, I haven't had any._ I thought to myself.

"Symptoms?" Victor asked, looking at each of us.

"Victor, I should have-" Sue began but Victor quickly cut her off.

"Just find him."

Victor turned and walked out of the room.

I looked back at the monitors, scanning his vitals.

"Anybody got any ideas on where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked, leaning against the wall.

I looked down at the floor, my eyes stopping when I saw a picture. A picture of Ben and Debbie.

"Home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Haha, I'm making you wait for her powers :P. Sorry for the wait, It's just that I've been busy and I haven't been able to update.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bridge and Powers

I reached down to pick up the photo for Ben, knowing he would want it back. Just as my hand was nearing the floor, the picture flew up and landed in my hand.

"Woah." I gasped. Everyone turned towards me. I rotated my hands around, inspecting them. I didn't notice that anything was different.

I spotted a remote to one of the monitors. I moved over to it and held out my hand, willing it to move. The remote flew up and landed in my hand.

I turned towards Reed, who had the same expression of shock as I did.

"I'm hearing voices and I can move objects with my mind."

"Hearing voices?" Reed asked.

I nodded.

_Like what?,_ I heard.

"There. I just heard it."

"You can hear thoughts." He said. "I just thought of something and you heard it."

_She's hot and she can hear thoughts? Shit, I better keep my thoughts to myself. _I recognized the voice as Johnny's.

I turned to him. "You better." I told him, as his eyes grew wide.

* * *

We all jumped into a cab.

Since the four of us wouldn't be able to sit in the back seat, Sue sat in the passenger seat, with the coaxing of twenty extra dollars.

I was hit with a sudden pang of drowsiness so I found myself dozing off on Johnny's shoulder.

We were in the process of crossing the bridge when I heard it. There was a large crash and it caused me to jump.

Reed and Johnny both looked at me like I had a third eye. Wait, did I?

I raised my hand and touched my forehead. Nope, only two.

The cab stopped seconds later and horns started blaring all around us. Reed and Johnny both opened the doors and stepped out of the cab, Sue and I following shortly behind.

Traffic was completely stopped. There was smoke rising from the center of the bridge.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath.

Everyone was rushing towards to crash. A line of police officers stood, keeping the crowd from getting to the crash.

"What are we going to do now?" Sue asked, looking at us for ideas.

"We're not gonna get past these guys. But you could." Reed said.

Sue looked at him for a moment, but then stood back. She closed her eyes, and I could hear her willing herself to turn invisible.

She soon disappeared but her clothes remained.

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them." Reed said but I saw the light pink in his cheeks.

"Oh, right." She said and she began to take off her brown jacket.

A crowd was beginning to form around us.

"This is so wrong." Johnny said, turning around so he didn't have to see his sister taking off her clothes.

She was down to her bra when she finally looked around, reappearing when she realized how many people were staring at her.

"What?" She asked, looking down. "Oh!" She gasped and threw her hands over herself.

"Wow, you've been working out." Reed observed and that earned him a smack on the head.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

I snatched up her jacket and handed it to her. She took it and hastily wrapped it around herself.

"Any more great ideas? Why don't _you_ strip down and have a hundred people stare at you?" She was yelling at Reed. She had unconsciously turned invisible again.

"Sue."

"What?" I assumed she looked down because she dropped her coat and removed the last of her clothes.

"I'm gonna need therapy." Johnny said, still looking away from where Sue had disappeared.

"Come one. Let's get out of here." Reed said, tapping Johnny on the shoulder. I scooped up Sue's clothes and followed them around the crowd.

We managed to sneak around the crowd and behind some cars.

I handed Sue her clothes before she became visible again.

"I still can't believe you made me do that." Sue spoke in anger at Reed.

"We got through, didn't we? Just find Ben." Reed ran off.

Sue climbed on top of a car, yelling Ben's name.

I heard a small voice. "Mom? Mom?" It asked. I saw the girl, so small and innocent.

The car blocked me from her so I took a step back. I ran forward and executed a perfect slide on the hood of the car. I held my hands out to the girl, trying to get her to come out from where she was.

There was an explosion. Fire erupted all around me as my eyes widened.

I felt a strong pair of arms grab the girl and I. The fire flew everywhere but where I was. I saw the leather jacket on the arms. Johnny.

My hair flew forward and into the fire, burning the ends.

There was chaos all around us. Explosions, crashes.

The fire died down and Johnny's grip on me loosened. I fell forward and onto the cement, coughing.

He kneeled down by me. "You okay?"

I nodded weakly, noticing the ends of my hair smoking.

I stood up with a small amount of Johnny's help. I saw a firetruck halfway dangling over the edge of the bridge. There was a man barely hanging on to the edge of the truck. The other men were climbing down to try and help them.

"No!" I yelled, running towards them.

The firetruck tipped dangerously over the edge.

I held my hands out to the firetruck. It was tipping slower but it didn't stop. An orange hand reached out and grabbed the truck and pulled it down.

I managed to turn my head. Ben. His skin was made of...rocks. Orange rocks.

I couldn't spend to much time dwelling on it because I would loose concentration and the truck would fall.

I heard screaming. Lots of it. Reed appeared in the corner of my eye.

"I got ya." I heard him say.

There was another scream. I heard Reed gasp.

I moved to the edge, still focusing on holding the truck down. A man was falling to the water.

I moved a hand to him, leaving the other on the truck. Ben made noises of strain from the extra weight he had to pull.

He stopped falling and was now floating in air. He looked around in shock but was met with nothing.

I felt the strain on my brain as I slowly moved him higher and closer to the bridge.

Ben was now pulling the truck across the bridge. I moved my other hand and focus to the man.

He was right upon the bridge now.

"Grab the edge and I'll pull you up." He quickly obeyed and I grabbed his arm, pulling him to safety. He laid on his back and exhaled. I bent over and breathed deeply.

I looked up as officers surrounded Ben with their guns drawn. I gasped and ran over to the line of cops, but they didn't let me through. The others soon ran up behind me. They still held us back. I looked at the guard closest to me. I glared daggers at him. Something changed in his eyes and he moved out of the way.

_Woah, did I make him do that?_

I looked at the other cop and the same thing happened to him. The cops were clapping now along with all the on lookers.

There was a flash of blond hair in the crowd across from us. Ben caught this flash and turned towards her. He started to walk but she shook her head. She looked down at something on her hand and began to mess with it.

_Oh no. Her ring._

She set the ring on the ground and ran off into the crowd. Ben's head moved down as he walked towards it. He bent over, trying to pick the ring up. His big fingers couldn't get a grip on it.

I ran forward, stopping in front of him. I bent down next to him and extended my hand. I picked the diamond ring up off the ground and gingerly placed it into his waiting hand. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both rose to our feet at the same time.

Reed was now standing with us. "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power until there's not a breath left in me-you're gonna be Ben again." Reed reached out and grabbed his shoulders. Ben turned towards me. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears.

I pulled him into a hug, having to stand on my tip-toes. He slowly placed his big arms around me.

* * *

Author's Note: She has powers! :D

If you have an idea of her name, let me know in the review section.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fantastic Five

Ben sat in the tent with the rest of us. He looked at the diamond ring in the center of his palm. I played with a metal ball, balancing it an inch above my hand.

Johnny asked the most insensitive question ever. "Where are your ears?"

Ben looked up at him and glared.

"There are some folks outside that want to talk to you." A fireman walked up to us in the tent.

"We're not going public. We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed tried to reason with the man.

"It's too late, son. Look." He walked over to the tv and flipped it on. It showed a live feed from the bridge, along with clips of each of us, using our 'powers'.

I let the ball drop into my hand as I jumped down from where I was sitting.

"See that?" He said.

'_But the rescue itself is not the story. One of the four stretched to an amazing length-"_

"That's what they're calling you- The Fantastic Five."

"Cool." Johnny turned around to try and head out of the tent.

"No, wait. Where are you going?" Sue turned into her normal motherly self.

"I'm gonna go talk to them." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the reporters.

"No! We should think this through." She turned back towards the tv screen.

"That's great. Brainstorm." He turned and ran off in the direction of the reporters.

Sue looked between Reed and I before running off after him.

"Get back here right now! Johnny!" She yelled at him.

He walked up to the reporters and held his hands up. "Settle down." He said to the reporters.

He was craving the attention.

"Do you believe this?" He asked Reed in disbelief.

The same fireman walked up to us again.

"Which one of you is the leader?" He asked and Johnny stepped up without hesitation.

"That would be me." I looked to the foreman and shook my head.

"No, seriously."

Reed hesitantly stepped up to the shouting reporters.

"Okay son, you're on."

He looked at the reporters and they responded by yelling more questions and taking more pictures.

'Uh," He started. "during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to an as-yet unidentified radioactive energy."

_What happened on the bridge? How can you stretch? Is it true you can fly? _Reporters threw questions at us like baseballs.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. It's actually difficult." Johnny told the reporter.

_Is it true you can levitate things?_

I turned towards the reporter, metal ball in hand.

"I wouldn't call it levitating things." I lifted the ball off my hand and it floated above it.

The reporters went crazy and took even more pictures.

"No, actually, we do not know much more than you do at this point. We will be going directly to our lab to diagnose our symptoms." Sue cut in.

_Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?_

"No! No, no ,no. It's not a disease. If having special powers is a disease, then yeah, we got it bad." Johnny said.

"I'll say." I muttered.

_Excuse me, but that thing doesn't look so fantastic. _He pointed to Ben.

_Well neither does your face but we're not complaining, _I thought to myself and muttered, but only Johnny heard me. He threw his head back and laughed, loudly.

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero." Reed began but Johnny cut him off.

"What he means is, every team needs a mascot." He threw his arm around Ben's shoulders. The reporters laughed at his comment. "A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five!"

The reporters went crazy, asking more questions and snapping photos.

"Look-Look," Reed moved from Johnny's grasp. "we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, sure diseases, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our 'disease', our lives on the line. Thank you. No more questions."

* * *

The police car pulled up to the Baxter, a metal truck soon following. Johnny stepped out of the car before me, absorbing the attention.

There were fans everywhere. They crowded the building. Signs were held up in the air, praising us.

I walked with Ben, keeping him company. Johnny held his hands up, as if appreciating the crowd.

"Come on, Ben. Smile. They wanna like you, bud. Say hi." Johnny pointed to a group of children. They all gasped and backed up when they saw Ben.

"Uh, don't do drugs." He said awkwardly.

The kids stood, frozen as Ben walked off and into the building.

I moved to where Ben stood. I took out to metal ball and lifted it off my hand and flew it around some of the kids heads. They all smiled and laughed and tried to catch it.

It flew back around and dropped into my hand. The children awed as I walked away and I couldn't help but smile.

Jimmy greeted me as I walked into the lobby.

"I'll take the stairs." He said, stepping out of the elevator. The doors closed. He started to walk to the stairs, his head dipped slightly. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his rocky shoulder.

He spun around in shock. "Woah, calm down. It's only me." I said, with my hands extended.

We walked up to the stairs together.

"I'm sorry about Debbie." I said, bringing up the topic he didn't want to talk about. He pulled the ring from his pocket. It was a simple ring with a small diamond.

I knew he would want to keep it. Even though he thinks he wont ever use it again.

I remembered something I had in my pocket. I kept a simple chain in my pocket with a ring strung on it. I pulled it from my pocket.

He saw the ring. "You were married?"

I shook my head. "No, it was my mothers." I said, unlatching the chain. I slipped the ring off, the diamond catching the light from the window.

I put the ring in my pocket so I wouldn't loose it. The last thing I wanted to do was loose my mothers ring.

I held my hand out to Ben. He looked from my hand to his hand before hesitantly placing the ring in my hand. I carefully strung the ring onto the chain and latched it.

It was now safely strung on the chain so Ben could keep it. I gingerly placed the chain over his head and onto his neck.

"There. Now you cant loose it." He managed to smile at me.

"Thanks Ava." He said.

"No problem, Ben." I wrapped him in a warm hug.

* * *

The lights flickered in the stairwell. We were getting close to Reed's apartment.

I looked over at Ben before running up the rest of the stairs. Ben followed shortly behind.

We heard Victor. He was yelling at someone.

We rounded the corner.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked Victor.

He hesitated. "No. No problem, Ben." The elevator dinged behind him, signaling that it was ready for use. He looked back at Reed. "Just pay your damn electric bill and get to working on finding a cure." He practically hissed the words in his face.

Once he was gone, Reed turned to us.

"You good?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. "What do you want for dinner?"

Reed just shrugged. I turned to Ben and he did the same.

I sighed. "I'll just find something to make." And with that, I turned and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey, another update for you guys. I decided to go a different way with the whole elevator thing. I dint want poor Ben to walk by himself. I also added Debbie's ring on a chain to Ben's appearance.

I have seen some of your suggestions for her hero name. I have two ideas for the names but if you have any others, let me know.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner

It only took me 10 minutes to make pasta for all of us.

I set down five plates on Reed's table.

"Dinner!" I called, my voice echoing off all the metal in Reed's apartment. I put a generous amount of pasta on each plate, and added sauce.

Slowly, each of them found their way to the table and began digging into their pasta. As soon as the sauce touched their lips, they all complimented me on how well I cook.

I took my seat after I cleaned the pots. I didn't want to leave them out since I knew Reed would be busy and wouldn't have time for food, sleep or cleaning.

"My mother taught me." I lifted the fork and brought the pasta to my lips. I caught Ben's eyes from across the table.

"Well, tell your mother we said thanks." Johnny said, stuffing his mouth.

I looked down at her ring on my right hand. "She's dead." I said my eyes never leaving the table.

Everyone went silent. They didn't dare to move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Johnny began.

"No, no." I looked up at him, a reassuring smile covering my face. "I wouldn't have brought her up if I couldn't handle her passing."

The rest of dinner was quiet and awkward. No one dared to say anything after I mentioned my mother.

I was washing the dishes when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sorry about Johnny." It was Sue. She spoke with her motherly tone.

I finished rinsing the plate and set it down in the sink. I dried my hands with a towel and turned to face her.

"I'm fine Sue, really."

She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "I'm just letting you know. We're here for you, Ava. Me, Reed, Ben. If you need someone to talk to, we're here. Don't forget us." She added that last part with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I wont." I leaned forward as Sue gathered me in a hug. She took notice of the ring on my right hand and smiled.

"It's beautiful. Your parents had good taste in diamonds." She took my hand and looked at the ring closely.

We smiled at each other and laughed. She yawned and stretched.

"I'm headin to bed." She said, turning to leave the kitchen. "Goodnight."

"Night." I said, walking after her.

I knew my way around Reed's apartment. I was here almost everyday and I sometimes stayed the night here.

I traced my fingers across the brick wall that lead to the rest of the apartment. I passed quite a few doors, but I didn't stop until I was at the end of the hall. I stood in front of a locked door, the deadbolt visible.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys. My keys consisted of a medium size key ring, adorned with a lot of keys and key chains.

I flipped through my keys until I found the one I was looking for. It was a small, worn key with multiple scratches. I pushed the key into the deadbolt and turned it. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open.

You could obviously tell that this was my room in Reed's apartment. Reed also had his own room similar to this in my apartment. This was a pact we had when we agreed to have each other over.

There were colorful posters covering the walls and a few beanbag chairs littering the floor.

I shut the door behind me and threw myself onto the beanbag chairs.

The whole bridge thing wore me out. I knew Reed would want to test us on our powers tomorrow so we would need plenty of rest.

I didn't need to get changed. I was still wearing the tank top and shorts from the hospital. I threw off my leather jacket and hung in on a hook in the closet.

I grabbed the remote to the tv and turned it, flipping through the channel before finding a reality show to watch. I turned the volume down so it wouldn't wake the others.

I pulled the beanbag chairs around me so it formed something almost like a bed. I curled up in the middle under a blanket and watched the show,

I couldn't help but laugh at the characters and how they followed untrue stereotypes. The show portrayed southern people as rednecks and hillbillys. I couldn't help but disagree. I was not a redneck or hillbilly, but I was from the southern part of Georgia. Savannah to be exact.

I soon found myself drifting off and soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm done traveling! That means I can update more! Yay! This chapter is shorter because I want testing to begin next chapter.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite.


	8. Chapter 8: Testing

Johnny was up first for testing.

He stood in a metal cage-like thing while Reed, Sue and I were in an observation room, a safe distance away from him.

"Ok, Johnny." I spoke in the speaker and my voice projected into the room.

We scanned his vitals, trying to make sense of how he bursts into flames.

"He's heating up from his core." Reed observed.

"And his vitals are completely normal." Sue added.

Johnny continued to increase his temperature.

"It's hotter than I expected." Reed said, looking at the thermometer on the screen which was now reading 3 thousand kelvin. "Johnny back it down." This time Reed spoke into the speaker.

"I can go hotter." He yelled.

The heat was now visible in the room. It contorted the areas around the metal cage.

"Johnny, just back it down!" Sue yelled.

Johnny, of course, didn't listen and he kept increasing the temperature.

The thermometer was heading towards 4 thousand kelvin. It became too bright in the room and we shielded our eyes.

"Johnny back it down right now!" Reed yelled, his hand over his eyes.

"Johnny!" Sue screamed.

I could feel the heat now. It was a burning temperature.

"Johnny, back it down or I'll make you!" I screamed louder than the others.

He still wasn't listening.

Reed slammed his hand down on a red button and the heat stopped.

Johnny laughed as we stepped out of the observation room.

"Buzz-kills! You guys are crampin' my style!" He was covered in foam.

The cage was melted, giving us a view of Johnny.

"Johnny, you were at 4,000 kelvin. Any hotter and you're approaching supernova." Sue said as we leaned against the railing, looking down at him.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. I snorted at him. God, he was cocky.

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun."

"Not only could you kill yourself but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and end all life as we know it." Reed explained.

"Got it. Supernova-bad." He held him thumbs up at us.

Next, it was Sue's turn.

Sue sat in a chair behind a sort of microscope thing. Reed sat on the opposite side of it. I was a bit further away from then, playing with an old rubix cube I found in my room.

It floated in front of me, the different slides moving. I barely had to concentrate and I was finding it easy to solve.

I couldn't help but listen to the conversation they were having.

"It's not invisibility per se. You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people," Reed paused. "if you could control your emotional state better."

Did he just?

"Excuse me?" Sue asked in shock.

"If you had more self control, you could locate the trigger. Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge?" Reed turned towards the computer screen.

"Anger, Rage, Frustration." I caught all the hints but Reed wasn't.

"Okay, is there any way to duplicate that feeling? Some memory or-" He trailed off.

"I'm sure I can come up with something." She said through pursed lips.

It went silent. I could hear Sue's anger towards Reed through her thoughts.

I focused on the cube but I couldn't help but laugh at some on the insults Sue had towards Reed.

"How's that coming?" Reed asked.

There wasn't an answer but I heard papers rustling and a couple small crashes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I heard Sue say.

I moved the sides on the cube a few more times and then set the completed cube down on the table next to me.

I looked over to see Sue helping Reed up. A mischievous smirk crossed my face and I turned to walk out of the room.

I saw Johnny walking towards them. I stopped him by putting a hand against his chest. He shirt was burned and had holes in it so half of my hand was touching shirt while the other was touching his skin.

"Wait." I whispered, looking back at the pair. They were now bickering about their previous relationships. "Let them talk." Johnny looked at the pair and then back at me before the same smirk crossed his face.

I left my hand on his chest probably for a bit too long but I didn't want him interrupting them yet.

I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying but they were moving closer to each other and there was a hostility in the air.

"Okay." I moved my hand from his chest. He walked into the room, his short still smoking.

"Hey guys! I think we have a serious problem." He held his arms out.

The two exchanged looks before Reed walked off to help Johnny.

It was my turn for testing and then Ben was last.

Reed sat down on the opposite side of a table. There was an array of objects on the table.

"Okay, so you told me you can control objects. Can you try to move any of these objects?" He moved his hand over the table.

I nodded, turning to the same rubix cube I was using earlier.

I concentrated on lifting the object. The cube rocked for a second before lifting up a few inches off the table. Reed waved his hand around the cube.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "Okay, next. You also said you could hear thoughts. I'm going to say something and I want you to repeat it."

"Okay." I focused on hearing his thoughts.

_Can you hear me?_

"Can you hear me?" I repeated.

"Good. Next." He said.

_What about now?_

"What about now?" I repeated again.

"Amazing. That's amazing." Reed smiled at me and I returned it. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, when I was on the bridge, I glared at a police officer, trying to make him move and something flashed in his eyes and he moved."

"Possible mind control." Reed said, writing it down a pad of paper he had.

I glared at Reed's forehead and tried to command him to stand up.

to my surprise, he immediately threw down the pen and paper and stood up.

"What just happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"I just commanded you to do something." I told him as he sat back down.

"Scratch possible, mind control." He said, rewriting 'mind control'.

I looked at he list of my powers and I noticed something.

"Why do I have more powers than the rest of you guys?" I asked him, breaking his moment of concentration.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Reed said, getting up from his chair.

"I have pretty much every mind control ability, all we're missing is teleportation. Wait." I concentrated on moving to a different location. I opened my eyes and I was in the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. Reed ran in, his lab coat trailing behind.

"So, teleportation." He said in disbelief.

"Yep." I said in equal disbelief.

* * *

I found Reed in his lab late at night. He was writing out some big, complicated equation on four chalkboards. He stretched his arm out to write it as I walked in.

"You'd think I'd be used to that by now but it still grosses me out." He spun around to face me, his arm retracting to its original length.

I took notice that the suit he wore stretched with it.

"Reed, you need sleep." I said but he continued to work. I sighed, looking towards the piece of chalk he was looking at.

The chalk lifted from his hand and floated in the air.

"Ava." Reed sighed.

"Reed. You. Need. Sleep." I put emphasis on each word. He turned around to face me and I poked the bags under his eyes.

"I'm working, Ava. You do want to be cured, right?" He asked, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah but sleep comes first. If you don't go to bed, I'll make you." Reed knew of my mind control abilities.

"Ava." He warned.

I glared into his eyes and told him to go to bed. He set what he was holding down and walked towards the door.

He stopped in the doorway.

"Ava, that's not fair." He complained.

"Go." I announced. He stood a little straighter and walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm going to put Ben's testing in the next chapter so don't think I forgot him. Now you know the full extent of her powers, what should her name be? Let me know in the review section.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Pickup Lines and Rock Bands

**Author's Note: **I've changed my mind. Ben's testing was supposed to be in the last chapter but I didn't want her to be there for all of the tests. I wanted to change it up some so it wasn't repetitive. I would recommend looking up his testing session on youtube or watching the movie if you have it.

* * *

Reed woke me up early the next day.

I threw a pillow at him, but he reached out his arm and caught it with ease. I rolled over, only to have the same pillow hit me in the face.

"Reed." I whined, my face pressed into my pillow. There was silence. I opened one eye to see why he was so silent. He stood staring at me with his arms crossed, a look of authority on his face.

"Fine." I huffed, throwing the pillow back at him. He dropped the pillow on one of my beanbag chairs and left, letting me get dressed.

I walked over to the closet. There was a small amount of clothes in it so I decided to go down to my apartment to get some clothes.

I walked out of the door, after running a comb through my hair so I was at least presentable. Reed's apartment was usually cold and it stung my exposed skin.

Johnny walked out of his room and his eyes found me. They widened for a second before trailing up and down, lingering on my exposed skin.

"Reed, I'm going to my apartment to get some clothes." I yelled so he could hear me. Johnny walked behind me, slipping in the elevator at the last second.

I looked at him out of curiosity. "Why are you here?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

He leaned on it beside me. A dazzling smile on his face.

"I know I didn't make quite the best first impression, so I want to start over. And besides, I don't think we've met before. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that." He put the edge of his hand under my chin. "I'm Johnny Storm." He held out a hand. A reached my hand out and took it.

"Ava Stryker." I said with a smile. The elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing my apartment. I walked out, realizing I was barefoot when my feet hit the cold, wood floor.

"Nice place." Johnny said, looking around.

"Don't touch anything." I said, pointing a finger at him. He held his hands up in a mock surrender that put a smile on my face.

I walked into my bedroom, closing the door behind me to make sure Johnny didn't follow.

I pulled out a grey long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and slipped them on. I finished off the outfit with a necklace and a pair of grey knee-high boots.

I looked in the mirror and pulled my hair into a loose French braid, letting some strands hang in my face.

I opened the door, only to find Johnny about to touch something.

"What did I say?" I said, startling him. He turned and looked at where I stood.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. My smile fell and I looked down at my outfit.

"What? Does it look bad?" I asked, turning to go back into my bedroom and change my outfit. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Their warm touch sent tingles up my arm and down my spine.

"No. It's the exact opposite really. You're beautiful." His eyes lingered on my face, but he seemed to realize what he said. "I mean, it's beautiful." His hand was still around my wrist and his eyes still on my face.

I looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by how blue they were, but I snapped out of it and looked down at my hand.

"Johnny." I said, breaking him from his trance.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You can let go of my hand now." His face fell, that obviously not being what he wanted to hear. He looked down at our hands.

"Oh, right." He let go of my hand and goosebumps formed from where he touched me.

I walked towards the elevator with Johnny right behind me. I clicked the button fro Reed's apartment as the doors closed.

Johnny and I assumed our positions of leaning against the walls.

He looked as if he forgot something and he started checking some of his pockets.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised in curiosity. He caught this look and turned to me.

"It seems that I've lost my phone number, can I have yours?" He asked, a flirtatious smirk on his face.

I laughed at him. "You've got moves. I'll give you that."

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles, just as the doors opened. His lips sent small shivers through my arm. He walked out of the elevator, a confident sense it his stride.

I opened my hand to reveal a small piece of folded paper, smiling when I realized what it was.

* * *

I sat down on Reed's couch when they filed in.

They were all dressed in the suits from the station.

Sue handed me mine. "Get dressed." She said with a smile.

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom and quickly got changed into the suit. It was tighter than I remembered and I pulled at it but it didn't matter.

I grabbed my pile of clothes and closed my eyes, visualizing my room. I opened my eyes and found myself in my room in Reed's apartment. I set the pile of clothes down on the bed before visualizing the living room.

"Ava?" I heard Ben say. I opened my eyes, finding myself in the living room. "Did you just, teleport?"

"Yup." I said smiling.

Reed looked at all of us, and I could hear him do a headcount.

"We're adults, Reed. You don't need to count us like children." I said, sitting down on the couch, opposite Ben.

He sighed and started talking. "Our uniforms were exposed, like us so they can transform like us. Becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame."

Ben laughed. "You guys look like an 80s rock band." He commented.

I laughed as well. "What's wrong with looking like AC/DC or Def Leppard?" I said crossing my arms. They knew how fond I was over my 80s rock bands.

"You know, Ben, This material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Sue said, holding Ben's old suit in her hands.

"Nah. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." He pointed a finger at the suits we were wearing.

"I love these costumes!" Johnny exclaimed, a wide smile on his face. "They're missing something though. Needs, like spice-" He was too excited about this.

Reed turned around to face Johnny. "They're not costumes." He said, annoyance obvious in his voice.

"You cant use your powers in public. Johnny." Sue turned to him as well. He was now trying to do some karate moves.

"You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny said before turning and walking out of the room.

"Johnny." Sue yelled.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt." Ben chuckled.

* * *

Sue decided to take a walk outside later on. I was bored out of my mind so I decided to join her.

We walked on the sidewalk in silence, just enjoying the outside air.

I had my hair styled up in a different way so it made me look different. It was just a precaution.

We walked up to a newspaper stand, Sue's eyes finding a magazine with her picture on it.

She walked forward and grabbed it to get a better look.

"Oh my-" She gasped. Another magazine had my picture on it along with the others and the title, Where Are They Now?

_It's Sue Storm._ The cashier said.

_It's the invisible woman! Hey you're right. And you! _He pointed at me.

Oh god.

"Sue." I said, grabbing her arm.

People were starting the crowd around us. Sue tried to ignore them but they kept coming. She started to run away from them, me just a tiny bit ahead of her from my years of running track.

We rounded the corner. Sue reached for her jacket. "I cant believe I am doing this again." She said.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Wait." I said. I closed my eyes and focused on visualizing Reed's apartment. I opened my eyes and both of us were in the living room of Reed's apartment.

"Thanks. "Sue gasped.

"No problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another Chapter! Yay! I put a little bit of Ava\Johnny adorableness in this chapter. Just for you guys!

Any feedback or suggestions you have for me, put them in the review section and I will look at them as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10: No More Cheesy Pick-up Lines

**Author's Note: **Two Chapters in one day, I'm on a roll. ;)

* * *

We sat around a table, eating our breakfast.

Ben sat on the side adjacent from me, squeezing a whole bag of oranges into a bowl.

"All right, I'm here. Let's make this quick. I got places to go today." I looked up from my bowl of cereal to see Johnny, taking the bowl our from under Ben's hand. He walked over to the counter. "Oh, wait." He laughed. "I don't go anywhere."

"Johnny, it's imperative that we stay inside for the foreseeable future." Reed explained, obviously hinting at Sue and I's 'walk' outside.

"I know, I know, Reed, but when you heard that last time my brain hurt a week." He used a cup to scoop out some orange juice.

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public." She put down the newspaper she was reading. It made her look like a parent that was scolding their child.

"You've been saying that for years." He said, turning back around to the counter.

"What worried me is that our powers are evolving." Reed said.

"Wait, evolving?" I asked.

"I know. I know! I am so close to flying, guys, I can taste it." I stood to wash out my bowl, just as Johnny threw down a napkin, which promptly burst into flames.

"You cant fly." Sue mused.

"Yet." He interjected.

"Johnny, can you put that napkin out?" She said, in a surprisingly calm voice.

Johnny spun around to look at the flaming napkin. "Oh, Jesus!" He exclaimed. He pated the flames trying to put it out but it only grew more. He was having trouble.

I turned the faucet on and cupped my hands under it. I moved my water-filled hands over the flame and dumped the water on it, effectively putting the flame out.

"What's going on? How you gonna cure us?" Ben said.

Reed pulled a clipboard out from the table next to him.

"Thanks." Johnny said, flashing one of his drop-dead smiled that made girls weak at the knees.

I sat back down, looking at the clipboard Reed was holding.

"I'm gonna build a machine to recreate the storm. The cosmic rays will travel from this generator to this chamber." Reed used his finger to point out the different parts on the clipboard.

"What, no pop-ups?" Johnny asked.

"If I can reverse the wave signal-" Reed handed the clipboard to Sue.

"It'll turn us back to normal." Ben finished Reed's sentence.

Sue flipped through the pages on the clipboard. "Right, but what are the risks?"

"Even a small miscalculation could increase our symptoms exponentially. Or perhaps even kill us." Reed said.

"What mental power do I not have?" I said.

"Now, dying-that's bad, right? I say we just let sleeping dogs lie, guys." Johnny pulled the chair from next to me and flipped it around so he was sitting on it backwards, his leg brushing up against mine. The small amount of contact was enough to send small tingles down my spine.

"So, how long 'till this contraption's up and running?" Ben asked.

"Hard to say." Reed responded.

"How long Reed?" Ben pushed.

'I don't know-" He started to stutter.

"You don't know?" He bellowed.

"You don't want this to get worse."

"Worse that _that_?" As handsome as he was, I was getting a little sick of his sarcastic comments.

"Guys, look, we're going to be stuck here for a while." Sue added with her motherly side. "So lets just try and get along."

* * *

That plan was soon discarded. Johnny was constantly messing with Ben, despite our complaints.

Johnny's flirts were becoming more and more frequent, but I couldn't complain because they were cheesy little pick-up lines that put a smile on my face.

Reed had walked in on Sue in the bathroom but she turned invisible. The same thing happened with me and Johnny except I had a towel on and I had to practically force him out.

Reed was constantly working on his machine. Soon, we had contractors throughout the apartment. Much to my discretion, they worked through the night.

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky in waves. I stood behind a pane of glass, watching it.

Rain had always fascinated me as a child. I would love to sit at my window and watch the lightning. I would enjoy having thunder rattle my house at night.

I pushed open the door to the patio. My 'power' was mental manipulation so I figured that I could try to manipulate the rain.

I walked out onto the patio, my concentration thick. The rain didn't reach me. It bent all around from where I was standing. A smile spread across my face and I threw my head back, laughing.

I leaned against the railing, the rain still bending around me. I watched the people below me with different umbrellas bobbing above them. Lightning spread through the sky and I looked up, smiling.

A hand touched my back and I spun around in shock. My concentration was broken and the rain poured down on me.

Johnny stood with wide eyes, his jacket over his head.

"What are you doing?" He yelled over the rain.

The rain soaked my hair and clothes. I held my hand over my head, in an attempt to block the rain but it was no use.

Johnny moved the jacket from over his head to over my head before pulling me inside.

"Thanks." I said, shivering slightly from the rain.

"What were you doing in the rain?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, sending water everywhere.

"I was watching the rain, but you broke my focus." I said through chattering teeth.

He cocked his head, in an adorable way I might add.

"Mental manipulation. I could manipulate the rain to move around me." I explained.

His eyes ran up my shaking figure. "You're shivering." He observed. He pulled me against him, my hands resting against his chest.

Heat was radiating off him, warming me by the second. I stopped shivering and nestled my head into the crook of his neck. The heat felt good.

_She's so beautiful._ I heard.

"I can hear your thoughts genius." I said, my voice slightly muffled.

His arms went stiff but then loosened, giving me a chance to move, even though I didn't want to.

"I better get to bed." I pulled at the clothes that were now sticking to me. "Get out of these clothes."

"Yeah." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Goodnight." I said walking past him. His hand caught my wrist in the same place as a couple of days ago. It still sent shivers up my spine.

I turned to face him. He looked as if he was about to say something.

"uh...goodnight." He said. I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to say. He held my hand there for a second longer before letting me go.

* * *

I closed my door before reaching to pull off my wet clothes. I was glad that I had worn my suit underneath my clothes because it was water-resistant, which kept my underwear dry as well.

I pulled off my wet shirt and pants, throwing them into a plastic bag to wash. I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants over my suit but didn't bother to pull on a shirt.

I threw the plastic bag next to my door before moving the vanity to try a dry my hair.

The door opened and I looked over at who it was. It was Johnny. He seemed to only see that I had sweats on because his face flushed and he spun around.

I laughed. "Johnny, I have my suit on." He slowly turned around, his face a dark shade of red.

I pulled the towel off my vanity and began to try and dry my hair.

"You...uh...you forgot your ring." He held my mother's ring out in his hand. I looked at it before looking at my hand, sure enough it was gone.

I reached out and took it from him before setting it down on the vanity.

"Thanks Johnny. I don't know what I would have done if I lost my mother's ring." My hair was damp but not fully dry.

_Mother's ring? It's not an engagement ring?_

"It's not an engagement ring." I said, confirming his question. His face flushed again.

I threw the towel back onto the vanity, it obviously not drying my hair. I twisted my hair into a bun, having my hand hold it together.

"Johnny, can I see your hand." I asked him, sitting down on my bed.

"My...my hand?" He asked.

I nodded and he moved to sit next to me on the bed.

Once he was sitting down next to me, I grabbed his hand and placed it against the bun in my hair.

He hesitantly curled his fingers into my hair. I placed my hand over his. holding it in place.

There was a faint, almost silent hissing noise coming from my hair.

"It's not burning your hair?" He asked, wanting to pull his hand away.

I held it firmly in place. "The water is evaporating from my hair."

The hissing slowly stopped and I moved my hand from his, letting his hand fall.

I stood my the bed and let my hair come out from the bun. It laid in loose curls around my face. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know, I should have you do that more often. It never does this." I shook my head, trying to see if the curls would fade but they didn't.

I heard Johnny's thoughts and he was preparing to do something.

He stood up from the bed and walked up behind me. I turned to face him.

His hand wandered up and cupped my cheek. His blue eyes met mine. They glance down at my lips for a split second but then back up at my eyes.

He moved in closer and closer until I could feel his warm breath on my face. My hands were now resting on his chest.

He moved forward until his lips pressed against mine. His warm touch sent shivers down my spine like before.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. He arms were around my waist, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Does this mean no more cheesy pick-up lines?" I asked. He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! They kissed. Sorry I didn't add another adorable moment(besides the rain thing) between the two before that but I'm really bad at writing them, so...yeah.

Names in the next chapter! I know her name now! :D But I'm making you wait. Muhahahaha

I do not own anything Marvel, only my Ava.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Names and X Games

I sat in my beanbag chair, fingers running over my lips.

_He kissed me. He kissed me._

I felt like a lovesick puppy, swooning over a boy. I giggled and pulled my legs up to my chest, my hair blocking my view of everything around me.

_Oh my god, stop it. This is Johnny we are talking about. He wont care about you. He's a playboy._

I mentally kicked myself for acting like this. I brushed my hair back from my face and tried to pay attention to the tv. Memories of his blue eyes flashed in my mind. I remembered how perfect I fit in his arms, my head tucked under his chin, my arms pressed against his muscular chest...

_Stop it! Stop acting like this, Ava!_

I kicked myself again. I looked back at the tv, the same reality show playing. Two people stared at each other from across the table before meeting each other in a separate room, only to start sucking each other's faces in.

I thought of when Johnny and I kissed only an hour before.

I sighed loudly before shutting the tv off and walking to the bathroom in the hall. I turned on the cold water faucet. I cupped my hands together under the water and splashed it on my face, trying to calm my jittery nerves. But it didn't do anything beside getting a few locks of my hair wet.

I set my hands on the rims of the sink and leaned over it, almost as if I was going to throw up.

"You know, this isn't usually the reaction I get." A voice said next in me. I looked up to see Johnny leaning against the door frame.

My cheeks flushed when I realized how I looked in front of him, but I pulled myself together.

"And what reaction do you get? Girls swooning at your presence and ripping off their clothes for you." I said, leaning against the sink.

"More or less." He said almost in a seductive manner as he moved closer to me. I took a step back, scared of what he was doing. "But there's something different about you." He continued, reaching up to touch my cheek.

His warm touch against my skin was enough to send me into sensory overdrive. My breathing sped up a bit when I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

He caught my gaze towards his chest and smirked. His gaze averted to my frame. I became very uncomfortable since I only wore my suit and a pair of sweatpants. I shifted my weight and looked towards the door. He took notice of this and stuck his hand out, blocking the doorway.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, his voice all seductive and irresistible. Shivers traveled up and down my spine as he continued to move closer to me.

I wanted to throw myself at him and kiss his senseless but I couldn't. He was Johnny. That's a reason in itself.

I took another step back, my knees becoming shaky.

"Johnny." I said, my voice thick with warning. He moved his foot back, shutting the door. He really didn't need to. Reed and Sue went out for groceries and Ben was out on the roof. He went up there often to clear his thoughts, just as I do.

I took another step back, my leg hitting the tub. Johnny saw this and smiled, knowing he was going to get what he wanted.

He closed the gap between us, his eyes looking more beautiful than ever. My throat closed when his breath fanned over my face. His arm moved around my waist, pulling me closer against his chest. My breath hitched when he did this.

His other arm moved up and caressed my cheekbone, sending tingles through my skin.

"Johnny." I moaned. He shushed my with his finger, pressing it gently against my lips.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, fireworks erupting in my mind. I snaked my arms around his neck, bringing me closer to him and deepening the kiss.

He backed up into the door, bringing me with him. My hands found his hair and I laced them into it. He had a firm hold on my hips, holding me against him. His back was pressed against the door, my chest pressed against his. His hands started to move lower and lower until they were at the hem of my shirt.

My rational side came back.

_Finally, you son of a bitch. Where were you?_

I pulled back out of Johnny's grasp. The air was cold against me, given that Johnny's bare skin had effects on me. I stood there, panting.

"Johnny." I said, my voice a bit shaky.

He stood there for a second before realizing why I pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He started. From what I had heard about him, he didn't seem like the person to say sorry.

I held my hands up, stopping him. "I'm just not ready, Johnny. Besides, we're not even dating." I ran my hands through my hair.

_I wish we were_. Johnny could never control his thoughts even if he wanted to.

He clapped his hands together. "I'm going to go watch tv. You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Yeah." I said, trying to slow my breathing down.

He left the bathroom, leaving me there, panting.

I walked out of the bathroom when my breathing slowed down.

Johnny sat on the couch, a pan of popcorn in the palm of his hand. I noticed that he now donned a t shirt layered with a sweatshirt. He had turned on the tv. The X games were on.

I sat down on the couch opposite to him. I reached over occasionally to grab some popcorn from Johnny but otherwise I stayed on the couch. I watched person after person jump and perform tricks on bikes.

I yawned into a pillow.

"Getting tired, Brain." He asked, a smirk obviously pulling at his lips. The lips that had be pressed against mine only minutes before.

"Maybe, fireball." I gave him a nickname just as he did to me. He held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Touché."

I watched trick after trick, becoming more and more bored with this show. I stretched out on the couch, resting my head on a pillow.

I soon found myself dozing off and finally, I fell asleep.

* * *

Sunshine streamed through the windows and directly onto my face. The tv was still playing the X games. A blanket was carefully draped up to my shoulders.

Johnny. A small smile pulled at my lips.

I sat up, regretting it when I felt pain in my back. Why did I sleep on the couch?

_Mr. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Five! _I heard. My eyes snapped open and I turned to the tv.

Johnny was on a bike and in the air. He performed a trick and the crowd went wild.

"Uhh, guys." I yelled. "I think you should look at this."

Reed came running in. Ben and Sue were a little slower getting here.

Johnny did a flip off the bike, getting dangerously far from it. He caught fire seconds later, flying through the air.

We were all silent, waiting to see if he was okay. He jumped up and ripped what was left of the suit he was wearing to reveal his Fantastic Five suit. Except, there was our new logo on the front.

"He didn't." Sue said, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yes, he did." Ben said, he was pacing next to the couch. "Flameboy never listens."

"What did he do to his uniform?" Sue was still her motherly self.

I pulled the blanket tighter around myself, trying to hide my suit.

A reporter was now with Johnny.

_I gotta ask about this outfit._ She said, pointing the microphone towards him.

"It's like Armani meets astronaut." He said with a smile. He was obviously loving the attention. He was almost basking in it.

_So, what are your superhero names?_

"They call me the Human Torch. Ladies call me Torch." All the girls surrounding him 'oh'd and 'ah'd.

I leaned back on the couch.

"Good luck with that name." I said, my snarky side showing through.

_What about the rest of the team?_ Oh god, here we go.

A picture of Sue appeared on the screen.

"That's the Invisible Girl." He said, almost like he was proud of it.

"Girl?" She repeated in disbelief.

_What about your leader, Reed Richards? I hear you call him Mr. Fantastic_. She continued on.

"Could have been worse." Ben said. I reached for the glass of water on the table and tipped it towards him.

_Is it true what they say, that he can expand any part of his anatomy? _The girls around him giggled and whooped.

Johnny cocked his head.

"I've always found him to be a little limp." I spit out my drink.

A picture of me came up on the screen.

_What about her? _She asked, pointing to the picture of me. The guys in the arena looked at me picture, practically drooling. It was sickening.

"She's Echo. She can hear thoughts." He tapped his temple.

All the guys took interest in that.

"Just be glad you cant hear mine." I hissed, getting up to get dressed.

A picture of Ben flashed up on the screen.

_What is that? What do you call that thing?_

"That's it. The Thing." He said. "You think this is bad. You should have seen him before."

"Okay, now I'm going to go kill him." Ben turned to walk to the door.

I walked back into the room, donning a new shirt and jeans.

"Allow me to help."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this update took so long, I've had a loss of inspiration for this chapter.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

I would like to say thank you to all of my followers and the people who have favorite this story.

I luv u all!


	12. Chapter 12: Hot-Head

The X Games were loud and crowded. Two of my least favorite situations.

I could hear everyone's thoughts around me. They were mostly on Johnny and how much they 'loved' him, but as we got closer, they became focused on me.

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of the things I heard.

"There he is." Sue said, pointing at Johnny. He walked out to the street, a girl in each arm. My stomach dropped at the sight. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Ben stopped walked beside me, his gaze towards the red sports car parked next to him. The license plate read 'Torch'd'.

I heard what he was going to do and I sent him a telepathic message telling him to do it.

"Johnny-" Sue started but he cut her off.

"Look, can we talk about this later, guys?" He asked, tightening his arms around the two girls he held, making me sick. I set my jaw and refused to show him what I was feeling.

"No, we cant. What are you thinking?" Sue said, walking beside him as he walked the rest of the way to the street.

"Where's my ride?" He asked, letting go of the girls he was holding.

A red ball of crushed metal was thrown across the street. A smirk crossed my face. It wasn't an attractive car to me.

My gaze flicked around to all the people staring at us. I suddenly became self-conscious and crossed my arms over my chest. I shook my head again, my hair falling in my face. This only made the guys around me go crazy.

Johnny watched in horror as it rolled to a stop in front of us. The license plate flew through the air, hitting his head and grabbing his attention. He turned to look at Ben who was punching his palm with his other hand.

"You think this is funny, Pebbles?" Johnny asked, his anger clear in my mind.

I stepped closer to him. "Johnny! You gave us names! You don't think!" I yelled at him. "Now, your the face of the Fantastic Five!"

"A face that's about to be broken!" Ben yelled, moving closer to us. Yesterday, I would have stopped Ben but today I wasn't.

Reed moved so he was next to me. "This isn't permanent. We need to be careful until we're normal again."

"What if I don't want to be normal?" Johnny looked at Ben. "I didn't turn into a monster!" Anger filled Ben and I's minds. Ben raised his arm, moving it to punch Johnny. My hand shot out and grabbed Ben's fist, stopping it from colliding with his face.

"This is the only time I'm going to stop someone from hurting you." I hissed, dropping my hand.

Ben turned around and started to walk away.

"Johnny, say your sorry." Sue said with edge to her voice. Instead of apologizing, he shot a fireball at Ben. I raised my hand. It stopped in midair and dissipated. He looked at me with orange eyes. He shot another fireball, this time at me. I wasn't able to move and it collided with the bare skin of my arm, burning it on contact. I yelled in pain, my hand moving to my arm. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

His eyes widened, realizing what he had done. I cradled my burnt arm, pain erupting from it whenever I moved. Reed appeared at my side, gently moving my hand to see the damage. His face went pale when he saw at how bad it was.

Ben had turned around when he heard me yelp. His eyes moved to my arm and anger crossed his face.

"That's it, Tinker Bell. You wanna fly? Then fly!" Ben went to punch Johnny but Reed moved in front of him at the last second. Johnny went flying back against a billboard, setting it on fire. He jumped down, ready to go at Ben.

"Wait a minute, guys." Sue said in an attempt to stop their fighting. "Ben, don't do this." I moved my hand to look at my arm. The skin was red and blotchy and it almost mad me sick.

"Let's see if we can get blood from a stone." Johnny said, his face cold. (Ironic)

"Let's see. Bring it, Burnout!" Ben moved closer and closer to Johnny.

"You two need a time-out." Sue yelled, stepping in between them. Her arms spread out to break the two apart.

Ben looked from Sue to me before turning around and walking away.

"Talk to blockhead! He started it!" Johnny yelled, throwing his arm into the air in anger.

"I don't care." Sue yelled back. "Dammit, Johnny." She turned to Ben and called for him to wait.

Johnny turned to Reed and I. "What?"

"You need to control yourself and think before you act." Reed was almost scolding him.

"Yeah, but that's your problem- you always think but you never act." He pointed a finger at Reed.

"Johnny, you already seriously injured somebody! Someday you might kill someone!" I screamed at him. Both him and Reed looked at me, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"What if we got these powers for a reason? What if it's like some higher calling?" Johnny asked, holding his arms out.

"A higher calling? Like getting girls and making money?" Reed asked.

"Is there any higher?" Reed's gaze moved down. "You know what, Reed? This is who we are. Accept it." Johnny turned to move away but then turned back to Reed. "Or better yet...Enjoy it." He turned and finally walked away, leaving Reed and I in the middle of the crowd.

"Come on." I said, walking over to Reed and. I held my hand out for him to take. "We have to get this cleaned up." I looked down at my burned arm, wincing visibly. Reed placed his hand in mine and we teleported back into his apartment.

I sat down in the living room while Reed searched for a washcloth. He wet the washcloth under the faucet and gently pressed it to my arm. I hissed at the contact.

"Leave that on there for a couple minutes. I'll be back to bandage it then." He placed a reassuring hand over mine.

"Thank you, Reed." I said. He smiled then got up, walking to his lab. I stood up from the couch, keeping my hand over the cloth. I walked to my room, my eyes searching my room for my headphones. I found them on the vanity, the piece of furniture instantly reminding me of when Johnny and I kissed. I fiercely shook my head as I left the room.

I took out my phone and plugged my headphones into it. I shuffled my music and put my ear buds in. I walked back into the living room to the steady beat of Aerosmith.

I thought back and then concluded that I hadn't eaten anything all day. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan and a can of soup. I prepared the soup in a mere five minutes. I set it on the table in front of the couch along with a spoon.

I blew on the soup to cool it down before bringing the soup-filled spoon to my lips. It was still hot and it burned my tongue but only a little bit. I ate the rest of my soup, listening to my favorites playlist.

I laid back down on the couch, positioning myself so I could still hold my burnt arm. I closed my eyes and drowned the world out with my music.

Time seemed to fly because the next thing I knew, Reed was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned to him. He held gauze bandages and some Asprin.

I let him wrap my arm. I only winced a few times. He offered my the Asprin which I swallowed and used the water on the table to wash it down.

"He didn't mean it, you know." Reed said as I gulped the water. I looked to him.

"I know." I said, setting the cup down on the table again.

"Have you seen how he looks at you, Ava?" Reed sat down next to me on the couch. "He loves you."

My breathing stopped all together and I could feel my heart skip a beat. _Johnny. Love me?_

"Reed's playing matchmaker now?" I asked, a smirk on my lips.

He ruffled my hair. "You know what I mean." He said.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said, standing up from the couch. "Goodnight, Reed."

I heard him sigh from behind me. "Goodnight, Ava."

I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. _Did Johnny really love me or was I just another fling? _Then it hit me, why did I care so much?

_I am not in love with Johnny._

_I am Not in love with Johnny._

_I am NOT in love with Johnny!_

I repeated this over and over in my mind, telling myself that I didn't love him. But every time, another voice in the back of my head kept saying, _Yes, you are._

* * *

**Author's Note: **BAM! what? Okay so in my fics, I tend to put a little of myself into the characters because I love Aerosmith and Def Leppard and AC/DC and all them. Cookie for anyone who can figure out the song in the very first chapter! ;)

Any feedback that you have (questions, suggestions, concerns) don't hesitate to put them in the review section. I check it every day. ;) No seriously. Every. Day.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Tension

I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts racing around in my head like it was a race track.

_Did Johnny really love me?_

I heard yelling from down the hall.

_Oh god. What now?_

I sat up and moved off my bed. I opened the door with caution. The yelling continued. This time I could make out voices. Ben and Reed. I knew Sue was there.

I carefully padded my way through the hall until I reached the doorway. Sue must have heard me coming because she turned around to look at me. Reed and Ben were arguing.

"I spent my whole life protecting you, and for what?" Ben yelled, pushing Reed back with his finger. "So you could play Twister with your girlfriend while I'm the Freak of the week?" He pushed Reed backwards and into a cart, pushing the cart back as well.

"Ben, stop it!" Sue yelled. Ben spun around to face us, his eyes landing on my frightened face.

"You stay out of this, Susie!"

"Stop it or I will!" Reed jumped onto Ben's back, wrapping his arms and legs around Ben in an attempt to calm him down.

"Get off me, Rubber Boy!" Ben yelled, trying to get Reed off him.

"You guys, quit it!" Sue yelled. "Ben!"

Ben rammed Reed back into the machine, causing him to loosen his grip. He spun around and grabbed Reed's shoulders and threw him at the railing. Reed grabbed the railing but his grip slipped and it caused him to go flying back at Ben. Red wound himself around Ben.

"Calm down!" Reed demanded. Ben continued to struggle and Reed repeated what he said.

I ran over to them, stopping in front of Ben. I raised my hands so that they were level with his temples.

"Reed, move your hands." I said, trying not to let my voice waver. Reed moved his hands to Ben's shoulders. I placed my hands on the sides of Ben's head, one hand over each temple.

I let out what seemed like a pained gasp. I slowly drained Ben's anger from him.

I removed my hands and stumbled back, tripping over something in the process. I held my head in my hand.

"Good thing your flexible enough to watch your own back," Ben said as Reed unwrapped himself from him. "cuz I aint doin' it no more." He turned and started walking to the stairs. "You three are on your own."

I began to lift myself off the floor. Sue walked over to try and help me up.

"Don't touch me." I said, my tone more harsh than I wanted it to be. "I'll just deposit all the anger I took from Ben into you." She nodded at me and let me stand on my own.

I looked at Sue who's gaze was where Ben just left from. I knew what she was thinking. Literally.

She ran after Ben with me not far behind.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and we went running out.

"Ben!" Sue yelled, trying to find him.

"Johnny, have you seen Ben?" I said, running towards him.

"Yeah, sunshine just left. Look, guys, I'm sorry. I cant stay in this freak show. I gotta get back to the real world." He walked right past us and towards the door.

_Wait, did that mean..._

"You're calling that the real world?" Sue asked.

"You're not Mom. Don't talk to me like I'm a little boy." He said, looking at us over his shoulder.

"Maybe I would if you stopped acting like one." Sue replied bitterly. Johnny looked back at us, an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you even hear yourself? Who do you think you are?" She walked closer to him. I did too but a stayed a few steps behind them.

"Why is everyone on my ass? If you guys are jealous, fine. I didn't expect it from you." He pointed a finger at her.

"Jealous?" I scoffed.

"You really think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them, Johnny." Sue was on the verge of yelling.

"The people who care about you are here, in this building, Johnny." I said, hoping he would understand the secret message behind it.

"Let's try something new. You live your life, I'll live mine." He said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Sound good?" Sue let out a sigh of frustration as he walked to the door.

"Oh and for the record, they love me." He said, pointing to himself. I felt like a teenage girl and her first crush as he walked out the door.

We rode up in the elevator in silence. I was lost in thought, my gaze glues to the floor. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. The lights flickered and the pulleys creaked.

"Oh, god. Reed." Sue said, reaching out to press the elevator buttons. I saw in her mind when she and Reed talked in the lab. He had suggested himself to test the simulator out.

She pressed the button frantically, but the elevator didn't move.

"Hold on." I said. I got down on one knee, my hands pressed on the floor. Slowly, the elevator began to move up. I didn't want to go too fast or else we wouldn't be able to stop. The floor monitor displayed each floor as we past them. We reach Reed's floor but the doors didn't open.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned before pressing my hands on the doors. They slid open and we ran into Reed's apartment.

The door to the simulator opened. Sue and I watched in horror as Reed stepped out. He looked at his arms before looking back up at us, a smile on his face.

We mimicked the expression but the smiles faded as fast as they appeared. The skin on the right side of his face sagged down and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh my god, Reed. What did you do?" Sue said as we rushed to his side.

"I can make it work." Reed said, half of his face dangling from the bone.

"No." Sue said, trying to reason with him.

"I need more power to control the storm."

"You need a doctor." Sue said. "Come with me." She wrapped Reed's good arm around her shoulder and lifted him up. I helped support him.

"We need help." I said.

Sue nodded. "I hate to say this but, find Johnny. We might need his help."

I moved my arm from under Reed.

"Go, help him." I said. "I'll find help."

I took off in a run to the stairs. I had run down two flights of stairs before stopping.

_What the hell am I doing? I can teleport!_

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in the lobby. I ran out the doors, my eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar head of dirty blond hair. I spun around, desperately looking for him. I groaned and reached out with my mind, calling his name. My telepathic abilities could only reach so far and I knew I might not find him this way.

_Ava?_

_Oh my god, Johnny. Where are you? _I once again spun around, looking for him. I knew he was spinning around looking for me too.

My eyes brushed over a familiar face. My head snapped back to them. Johnny. It only took me a second to start running towards him.

I practically launched myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, holding my figure. I looked up into him eyes, not realizing how much I wanted to kiss him. I let my wants take over and I slammed my lips against his. He was tense for only a second before kissing me back. His arms wrapped around me as mine snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His tongue slid across my lower lip. I allowed his access and his tongue explored my mouth. His hands tangled in my hair as mine played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

He pulled away a minute later, our breathing harsh and labored. He pressed our foreheads together, our eyes searching the other person's eyes.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, slightly out of breath. I shrugged, not truly knowing the answer.

My mind snapped back to why I was here.

"Reed." I said, pulling away from him. His expression turned to confusion. I spun around to look at the building. My eyes met the bright light emanating from Reed's apartment. Everything that ran on the city power flickered.

Johnny turned towards me and we shared a look before running back to the building.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah. This chapter. I hate this chapter, but then again, I hate most of my chapters. I want everything to be fluffy, happily ever after romance even thought that will never happen. I'm also really bad at writing deeper kisses like that so I'm sorry 'bout that.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Victor's Gone Crazy

We ran towards the Baxter at an alarming speed.

The people around us seemed to know that we were in a hurry and they moved out of the way.

He ran towards the elevator, pressing the button like crazy. I remembered when Sue and I were in the elevator only a while ago.

"Johnny." I said from behind him. He spun around to look at me. I held out my hand. He looked from my face to my hand a few times before setting his hand in mine. I closed my eyes.

"Ava?" He asked, worry sounding through his voice. There was a pause before he spoke again. "Holy shit."

I opened my eyes to find us in the elevator, on Reed's floor. The door was open giving us a clear view of Sue, kneeling over someone.

"Sue." We yelled at the same time.

"Johnny! Ava! The machine worked! Give me a hand!" Johnny and I walked/ran towards Sue and (who I could now see) Ben. His skin was no longer orange and rocky.

"Ben!" Johnny said, looping his arm through Ben's. Sue had his other arm so I stood back. They moved him so he was sitting on the step.

"The machine." Ben said. "Vic used it on himself." That caught my attention. My head snapped back to them. "He was affected by the cloud like us."

Vic was affected like us. He had powers too. The shield's didn't work.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked.

Ben looked around. "Vic must have taken him." His eyes caught on something behind me. I spun around to see what it was. The window was broken. Sue stayed with Ben and Johnny walked with me over to the patio door. I opened it and looked out. We both spun around and looked up at the broken window.

Pain surged through my head, followed by Reed's voice. I let out a pained gasp, clutching my head as I listened to Reed's warning.

_'Victor's aiming a missile at the apartment!_

Johnny was at my side in a instant, his arms holding me up.

"Victor's aiming a missile at the apartment." I repeated, my eyes finding the missile that was far away but getting closer.

"It's heat-seeking." I said, the pieces clicking together. Johnny looked down at himself before looking back at the missile. I lifted my hand up to his face and pulled it down to mine. I pressed my lips to his in a short kiss.

"I love you." I said, looking him in the eye. His expression formed into shock. I knew the missile was getting closer with every second we stood there so I pushed him back. "Go."

He looked at me one more time before looking to the edge. He took a step back and propelled himself off the edge. I moved to the edge, making sure he didn't fall to his death. I held my hand out, ready to levitate him if I needed to. The missile curved down the building, following Johnny.

I could hear him trying to fly in his head. He was getting dangerously close to the ground. Finally, he threw his arms back and burst into flames. He flew down the street, the missile following his every move.

A smile traced my face as I heard him yell in excitement.

"We have to help Reed." Ben said as I walked back inside.

"It's too dangerous for you now. You have to stay here." Sue said, putting her hands on her shoulders. Sue turned to me. "Meet me in the lobby."

I nodded, running towards my room. I quickly stripped off my clothed and replaced them with my suit. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, pulling it out of my face. I closed my eyes and teleported to the lobby.

* * *

Third Person

* * *

The latch on the machine connected to Reed flipped, a gentle hissing sound escaping it. Reed's eyes looked around, trying to find what flipped the switch. The metal bindings around his wrists were unscrewed and removed. The tank on the back of the chair started to move.

"Sue." He wheezed. She pressed and invisible finger to his lips.

"What has he done to you?" She asked, while unscrewing his other bond.

"How romantic." A voice said from behind them. Sue gasped, causing her to become visible. There was another gasp. It seemed to come from no where. Sue projected thoughts out to Ava, who was hiding.

"Victor, please." She said, sidestepping beside Reed.

"Call me Doom."

"The machine works. It worked on Ben. It can work on you. We can turn you back." Sue said. Unbeknownst to everyone except Reed, light was emanating from his apartment.

Sue's eyes looked at the back of the chair, where the tank was now removed. Her thought trailed back to Ava.

"Do you really think fate turned us into god so we could refuse these gifts?" Victor took a step closer to Sue.

"Victor, you always thought you were a god. Now back off." Sue replied, sarcasm tracing her voice. Ava had to bite her tongue to prevent from laughing. She focused again on disabling the chair.

"Susan, let's not fight."

"No, let's." She shot a blast of energy at him. He stumbled backward, the window breaking behind him. He looked up at her.

"Susan, you're fired." He said as he shot a surge of electricity at her. She flew through the air and against a wall. "To think I was about to share my life with you." He walked past Reed and towards her. She became invisible, causing him to exhale in frustration.

Ava saw her chance and she took it. She moved from her hiding place and in front of Reed.

"Marco..." His head moved from side to side, searching for any signs of Sue. "Polo."

Ava finished unscrewing Reed's bonds and she began to work on the tubes in his chest.

Victor started to sat 'Marco' again but this time Sue cut him off with another surge of energy. She sent two more waves at him before he used electricity to stop her. His arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat. Ava had to clasp her hand over her mouth to prevent from gasping and giving her away.

"Did you say goodbye to your brother, Johnny?" He asked, lifting her higher off the ground. Ava's head snapped up, rage filling her mind. Reed's eye watched her. He warned her in his mind but she was so mad she didn't care. She leapt up from where she was and ran towards him. She jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his torso. Her hands were pressed on his temples. Pain filled his mind and he was forced to drop Sue. She leaned forwards, bringing him down on the ground.

He shoved her off of him, her head slamming against the wall. Her eyes fluttered closed as he stood up, facing Sue and Reed.

"It's time to end this." Sue looked up at Reed, panic visible in her face.

Ben crashed through the wall behind Victor not a second later.

"No, Vic. It's clobberin' time!" His fist collided with Victor's chest, sending him flying back and against the wall. The wooden display fell and landed on him. Ben smiled. "Damn, I've been waiting to do that."

He walked forward and towards Reed and Sue. "Susie, you okay?" She finished Ava's work and released Reed. "Victor aint that bad, huh? He's just a little larger than life, right?" Sue ran over to Ava and lifted her head. Her eyelids fluttered open and darted between the three of them. She winced, her hand moving to the back of her head.

"Ow." She said. Sue smiled, seeing she was okay.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me before-" The lights went out, leaving them in darkness.

"Ben!" Ava warned as a figure ran towards him, pushing the both of them out the window. They fell through the air and into a pool that happened to be on the roof of a building. They crashed through the glass ceiling and into the water, cracking the bottom of it. Ben landed a punch on Victor's shoulder, which caused the floor to cave in. The water fell through the cracks. It spilled into the hallway, carrying Ben and Victor with them. The window at the end of the hall broke, allowing the water to fall onto the street below.

Ben and Victor crashed into a dumpster truck. The driver skidded to a stop, onlookers gasping as dents appeared in the side of the truck. The back of the truck gave way and Ben went flying through the air, landing in the windshield of an oncoming car. The women inside screamed as the car swerved around the road. When they finally did stop, Ben stood and looked back to the dumpster truck. The hatch slowly opened to reveal Victor.

The police pulled up and ordered Victor to step out of the vehicle. He, of course, didn't listen. Electricity gathered around him and he used his hands to direct it at the police car.

"Take him out!" An officer yelled. The police opened fire on him, but they bullets didn't have any affect. The bounced and ricocheted off him. He lifted his hand to block them, turning towards the officers.

"Ladies, I'm going to need your car." Ben said, turning to the women who were driving the car that he crashed into.

"The transmission sticks." One of the women yelled.

"Not gonna be a problem." He grunted. He stuck his arm under the front of the car and flipped it. The car was sent flying through the air, heading directly at Victor. It forced him back into a bus. The bus skidded across the street.

Ben waited in agonizing silence for any signs of Victor. The bus doors opened and Victor stepped out, the hood of his cape back and revealing his metal mask.

Ben growled and ran forward. Victor kicked up the pole by his feet. He slammed it into Ben's chest as he ran up to him. Ben flipped through the air and crashed down onto the street. The cement beneath him crumbled and gave way. Victor walked to him, the pole in his hand like a spear.

He laughed his evil laugh. "Goodbye Ben." He raised the pole and was about to bring it down on Ben when a voice interrupted him.

"I cant let you do that."

"Reed?" He laughed again. "I'll be right with you." He raised the pole above him and tried to bring it down on Ben when another person stopped him. A forcefield appeared in between Ben and the end of the pole. He spun to face them.

"Hello, Susan." The pole was ripped from his hands and raised up high into the air. "And Ava." There was a bitter tone to his voice.

"You four are pathetic!" He hissed. A fireball was launched at his chest, igniting his clothes. Ava's head snapped to the person responsible for it, her eyes filled with hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it!

She said it! She really said it! EEEP! but does Johnny love her back? Hmmmm, you'll have to wait to find out.

If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, put it in the review section and I'll be sure to look at it.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

I need your help. I have plans for possibly three more fanfics, but I don't know if you guys would like me to write them. I have one for X Men, one for Maleficent and one for Captain America. Leave your feedback or comments in the review section or private message me your answer. Thanks! Luv ya!


	15. Chapter 15: Supernova!

Johnny.

My head snapped over to him, my heart stopping when I saw him alive.

He landed down next to me, the flames disappearing from his body.

"You missed me." He said, looking at Victor.

There was barely a distance between us. I reached my hand out and slipped it in his. His grip immediately tightened on my hand.

"Had a little relapse, huh?" He asked, looking towards Ben. We all waited for the sarcastic comment he was bound to say. "Welcome back."

"This, is gonna be fun." Victor said. He leaned his head back and raised his arms. Electricity crackled around him, connecting him to all the buildings. He flicked his hand at us, electricity hit both of us square in the chests. Our hands were ripped apart, both of us falling to the ground in separate directions. A trashcan was hit in the process and sent flying towards the running people.

Sue used a forcefield to force it away from them.

Johnny was on his feet in a split second, but I was less graceful. I stumbled to my feet, only to see Victor shoot yet another blast of energy at Sue. She raised her arm, a forcefield blocking it from hitting her.

"I cant hold it!" She yelled. I spun around, looking for something to hit him with. Reed was thinking the same. I ran to the pole on the ground, picking it up and adjusting it in my hands. Reed flung a mailbox at him, temporarily 'disabling' him. I swung the pole at his head. It struck him, forcing him forward. He stumbled for a few steps, quickly regaining his balance.

"Ava, move!" Reed yelled, as he jumped into the air. He formed a tire shape and rolled towards Victor. He then formed a thin sheet, almost like a blanket and covered Victor. He wrapped himself around him, constricting his movement.

"Johnny! Supernova!" He said, looking to Johnny.

"I thought we agreed that was bad?"

"Now!"

Johnny ran forward, flames spreading over him. He jumped up and flew into the air. Reed reached out to Ben and I. We grabbed him hands and pulled him from Victor.

Johnny flew around Victor, the flames becoming higher and higher. I could hear Victor's mind fill with heat and pain.

"Sue! Think you can contain it?" Reed asked. His hand was in front of his eyes to shield them from the flames. She wrapped a forcefield around the flames. Johnny flew faster around Victor, the heat increasing around him.

"Flame on, kid." I heard Ben say from next to me. I shielded my eyes as well. The flames were blinding against the night sky.

I could feel Sue's energy and power draining. I looked towards her, stepping forward. I closed my eyes and dipped my head.

* * *

Third Person

* * *

A drip of blood spilled from Sue's nose. She could feel her strength leaving her, but it soon reappeared. All of her focus was on the forcefield. She couldn't afford to question it so she used the new found strength.

The forcefield broke seconds later. Johnny grunted as he landed on the pavement. Ava dropped to her knees, her head sore and throbbing. Sue dropped her arms. They too felt sore but she did not. She had strength and energy left to spare.

The flames died down quickly, exposing a melting Victor.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" He whispered. Johnny looked over to Ava. His heart dropped to his stomach. He ran over, calling her name.

"Time for your lesson-Chem 101." Reed said. "What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?"

Ben kicked the top off of a fire hydrant, water filling the air. Victor took a step forward.

"Ben!" Ben put his foot in the stream of water, aiming it at Reed. Reed used himself to aim the water at Victor.

Steam filled the air. Ben and Reed waited for a minute before Ben closed the hydrant by bending the metal over the top. They waited anxiously for the steam to lift.

Johnny wound his arm around Ava's waist. She managed to weakly put her arm over his shoulders. Her head lolled to the side, resting against his head. She was weak and sore.

Reed's eyes narrowed as he saw the now still figure of Victor.

"Woah." Ben said, his voice soft and under his breath. He then walked over to where Johnny stood with me. "You done good, kid. Come on."

Johnny moved Ava's arm from his shoulders.

"Can you walk?" He asked as he held her face with his hands. She managed to nod weakly before a pair of lips pressed against hers. She was at first surprised by the romantic gesture. Johnny was rarely if not ever romantic. She moved her hands to his cheeks.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Their eyes were perfectly contrasting. His were blue with the slightest hint of orange from his powers. Hers were brown with grey flecks around the outer edges.

"I love you." He whispered. Her eyes widened at him. That was the last thing she expected to hear. "I didn't get to tell you earlier."

An almost laugh escaped her lips. His hands moved so they held hers. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

The crowd cheered for them.

"Man, I love this job." Johnny said. He wound his arm around Ava's waist, causing her to squeal in surprise. He looked around and almost basked in the cheers of the audience that had formed around us.

"Job, huh?" Ben asked.

"Well, we do have the suits." Reed said. The audience seemed to cheer even more.

Johnny held his arm up and bowed.

Ava looked around and smiled, knowing they had done a good thing for these people.

* * *

Ava read the sign that hung above the bar on the boat.

'Thank You Fantastic Five!' It read. A strong arm was around her waist in a second and they pulled her backwards. She let out a little yelp as she hit the muscular chest of none other than Johnny. He laughed in her ear and she felt in rumble in his chest.

"Johnny, don't do that. You spilled my champagne." She playfully scolded him as she turned to face him. He pulled her in for a kiss that she broke to go get some more champagne.

Alicia and Sue were at the bar so Ava thought she should join them.

"I'll get another champagne, Ernie." She said, smiling at the bartender.

"You got it, sweetheart." Ernie was a nice guy who ran a bar down the street from the Baxter. She had visited there a few times before. He refilled her glass and gave Sue and Alicia their drinks as well.

"I don't think we need another." Alicia argued, laughing.

"Just one more." Sue said, joining in on the laughing. She smiled at them before looking over at Johnny. He had just finished being thanked by a couple veterans and officers. A large group of girls ran over to him and began talking to him.

"Oh. Oh! I need names and shots. Bartender!" He said.

_Don't forget about your girlfriend. _She said to him via telepathy. He gaze turned to her and she sipped her drink innocently, her gaze meeting his. A wide grin spread across his face as Ernie came over with a tray of shots.

She looked over and found Ben, Alicia, Reed and Sue. She weaved her way through the crowd and made her way over to them.

"Look, I've been crunching the numbers on the machine and if I could rework the power-" He didn't get a chance to finish his statement because Ben cut him off.

"Forget about it Egghead. I'm good as is."

"Better than good, baby." Alicia said, making all of them laugh. He went to clink his metal cup against hers but it shattered the glass. "You just need to work on your touch."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He said, wrapping his hand around her waist. Sue took in a noticeable deep breath as she looked at them. Ava found the situation very uncomfortable so she took a sip of her drink, averting her gaze from the four of them.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Reed asked, looked at Sue.

"Sure." She said before walking off to the deck.

Reed was practically sweating. He looked to Ben and Ben winked at him. It didn't take Ava long to figure out what was happening. A child like smirk played on her lips. She took the final sip of her drink and set it back on the bar. She walked over to Johnny, breaking the circle of girls around him.

"Johnny, you might want to see this." She said, putting her hand on his arm. She could hear the questioning thoughts from the girls around her.

She turned to look at him.

_Kiss me. It will make them jealous._

The same smirk crossed his face as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Sounds of frustration and jealously sounded all around them as the group dispersed. She broke the kiss.

"Come on." She said, grabbing his hand and tugging him through the crowd.

She could hear the conversation in their minds. Sue's mind went silent for a second before it sprung to live.

_Crap, he already proposed. _Ava thought as she pulled Johnny to the doorway.

"Sue storm, will you marry me?" He asked, holding up the 'gasket ring'. She slowly turned invisible. Her emotions could sometimes affect their powers. She held out an invisible hand and Reed slipped the ring on it. He was careful because he couldn't see her.

"Sue, you kinda need to...say something." He said, a smile wanting to pull at his lips.

"Oh! Yes." She giggled. "Yes."

Reed let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and smiled as he stood up.

He leaned forward to kiss her. He was stopped by her giggling. She became visible again.

"That's my nose, genius. These are my lips." She said, holding his face and kissing him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aww. She's kissing him." Ben said from the doorway, his arm was wrapped around Alicia's waist. Ava was leaning her back against Johnny. His arms were around her and his chin on the top of her head.

Sue and Reed laughed as the crowd cheered them on.

"Hey, no more wisecracks about the way I look." Ben said, looking to Johnny.

Johnny unwound his hands from Ava's waist and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitivity." Ava recognized that mischievous smirk anywhere. He began to walk forward. "Okay, wide load coming through! Everybody move! He's huge!" Ben grumbled to himself as he followed Johnny.

Ava grabbed Alicia's shoulders and walked her behind them.

"Come her, Mr. Sensitivity." Ben said as Johnny jumped in the air and 'flamed on'.

Ava laughed at their antics. They were like siblings.

"Show-off!" Ben yelled after him. Johnny flew high in the air before turning and flying in a different direction.

He used his flames to draw the Fantastic Five logo in the air.

Ava couldn't help but feel happy with her new family and the many adventures that were to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There's only one more chapter to this and that's the epilogue. I am very proud of this story and I have a lot in store for the new **_sequel_** that I'm going to be writing for you guys. It will follow the plot of ROSS but with a few tiny tweaks.

It takes hours to write a fic but only a few seconds to follow and favorite. :)

If you have any suggestions, questions or comments, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews.

I would like to say thanks to everyone that has followed or favorited this story. It probably wouldn't have gotten this far without ya'll. Hadden Le! (thank you in Elvish) I luv u all!


	16. Epilogue Note

Okay so I've come to a complete stand still for the epilogue so chapter 15 was the last chapter. Sorry guys. :) I'll try to upload the first chapter of the sequel either today or tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for supporting me through this story. I luv u all!


End file.
